


Coffee Emergency

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Barista Au: Wonho





	

Like every day the rising sun invades your room through the gaps in your blinds. Your hangover kicks in full force as soon as you start to regain consciousness. The memories of your office dinner are as fuzzy as your tired eyes but the body aches are painfully clear. Every move sends shockwaves through your nerves, only intensifying the pressure you feel pooling around your forehead all the way to the base of your neck. Only one thing usually makes this go away. Coffee.

In desperate need of your favorite coffee, hell, even instant would do, you all but crawl to the kitchen. A zombie would be more filled with life than you. After searching next to your coffee maker and finding no coffee you search through every cabinet. Nothing. Not even a whiff of coffee. Crushed wouldn’t begin to cover how distraught you feel. As you start to resign yourself to a day filled with migraine pills you pass a pile of fliers you constantly forget to throw away. One, in particular, makes your heart sing.

Emergency Coffee. Jackpot!

Moving as fast as you can you change, wipe the sleep from your eyes, and race down your apartment stairs towards Emergency Coffee that is right across the street. The fresh morning breeze breaks against your skin as you jog across the crosswalk. The newly renovated shop still smelled of paint and is completely empty. You walk to the counter and order a straight black coffee to go. The bitter liquid heats your throat and the smell alone of the fresh coffee grounds easing away your headache. Its’ own of the better coffee’s that you’ve had. It doesn’t take long before you’re a regular and the main barista, Peggy, becomes a close acquaintance.

Months later, you head into Emergency Coffee searching for Peggy and ask her how her grandfather is doing when a black haired man catches your attention. There is no Peggy in sight, only the manager, and a new guy. Unsure of yourself you walk towards the counter and stand in line behind three other customers, all women who are absolutely gushing over the new barista. Uninterested, you keep looking around the minimalistic cafe trying to find Peggy, but her orange hair was nowhere in sight.

When you finally get to the front of the line you can see why the cafe is so full and why so many women are smitten with the new barista. His smile could light up any room and certainly makes anyone who it's’ directed at feel like the most precious person in the world. His voice isn’t any different. Smooth like a con man he asks your order and you can’t help yourself but ask.

“Where’s Peggy? I thought she worked full-time.” The man, whose name tag reads Hoseok, can’t hide the discomfort and possible offense he feels towards your question so you rephrase. “Sorry, that was rude. Did something happen to Peggy? Is she okay?”

“I heard she quit. Something about moving closer to family.” Hoseok’s voice quickly changes from sullen to sly. “Can I get you anything? I’m pretty good.” You can almost hear the wink in his voice.

Taken aback by the one-eighty, you simply answer, “Iced americano.”

And that became your routine. Hoseok flippantly flirts with you just like he does with all his other customers until he stopped trying so hard and just treated you like a friend, not a stranger he has to please to make money. But one day it went a little differently. You woke up too late to head into Emergency Coffee for your regular and ended up spending your whole day almost in a fog making you behind in all of your work. That means that you’re going to have to spend your night, and maybe early morning, reading other people’s work and editing them until you’re finished. Tired and weak you stop into Emergency Coffee with only ten minutes before closing. Hoseok is absentmindedly cleaning the counter when his eyes light up at the sound of the bell going off after you open the door.

“Y/N! I didn’t think you would be coming today!” Hoseok’s excited expression and the way his voice goes a little higher out of happiness makes your heart skip a beat. You ignore it for the umpteenth time since you’ve known him.

“Neither did I, but if I’m gonna work overtime I’ll need the boost.”

Without having to be told Hoseok makes your regular order and hands you your cold drink. You go to pay him but he outright refuses, says it’s on him. But you notice something is different with Hoseok today. Despite the initial burst of energy he had when you came in he looks exhausted. There are bags under his eyes and his smile doesn’t reach them either. You plop your bag onto a nearby table, your shoulder groans in relief and you call Wonho over to sit with you.

You take a small sip of your coffee. “What’s going on? You look like shit.” Hoseok chuckles at your straightforward comment and runs a hand through his almost pitch black hair.

“Nothing really. Just stressed I guess.” But you’ve gotten to know Hoseok well enough through those morning and lunch coffee runs to know it isn’t “nothing”.

“Bullshit.” He doesn’t look up from the ring on his finger, idly fiddling with it. And that’s your answer. “Any news? Are they gonna to take everything?”

“Actually,” Hoseok takes a deep breath before sinking further into the stiff wooden chair. “They already did. They took all our stuff and we’re being kicked out at the end of the month.”

You have nothing to say. Hoseok had opened up to you one day after meeting up for drinks. He told you everything about his past and that debt collectors were placing red tags on their things. It finally happened, they really have nothing left. With only the coffee gig Hoseok can barely scrape by on necessities let alone debt.

“So, what’re you gonna do?” You already have an idea what he should do, but if he will is a different story. And what you hear doesn’t surprise you.

“Get a regular job. I have to.” Hoseok resumes playing with his ring, his mind somewhere else. His eyes glaze over, the enthusiasm for anything draining every second. So you decide not to keep quiet. Even if it means you lose him as a friend.

“Screw that. Listen, you’re a good singer, okay. Sure, being an idol isn’t stable but you have everything you need to make it. Try it! You still have time to settle down at some office job later if it doesn’t work out.” Hoseok grimaces and fires right back at you.

“What about you? You keep talking about writing your own books instead of editing someone else’s. When are you going to try instead of hiding behind being busy?” Hoseok doesn’t back down. He stares you down, silently challenging you to say your situation is different.

“Fine. I’ll do it. Will you?”

You smirk, feeling both confident but nervous at the possibility of failing, but you shake Hoseok’s hand. A deal is made. You’ll meet up when you guys make it.

A few years later

The Monsta X Cafe shop is bustling with young girls and some boys excitedly waiting for their drinks. Every look and smile are met with shrieks and giggles. You walk inside, proud of the boys, and looks out for your favorite. It doesn’t take long to find him sitting in the corner, joking and acting as if he is a customer. You walk over and sit across from him. The girls around you start murmuring, probably cursing your lack of manners but all you see is Wonho’s petrified face.

“Look at you.” You glance at the ridiculous number of fans around the cafe and those waiting outside. “Seems like we’ve both made it.” Wonho’s smile could almost tear his face in two.

“We have. You want the usual?” You grin like an idiot at the way Wonho’s face has lost all of its’ previous stress. You never really noticed how out of water Wonho seemed just being a barista. Being an idol suits him.

“Yup. I hope you haven’t lost your touch. I’ve been craving your coffee for a while and I’ll be really disappointed.”

Wonho winks at you and whispers into your ear, “For you, I still got it.”


End file.
